Cuddles
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A sweet 'lil one-shot for the amazing Yogi and my OC Keiko. Stupid Gareki and his stupid bets...


Cuddles

Yogi one-shot

I sadly own nothing but my OC, Keiko

Keiko had been pretending to ignore Yogi for about three days. Today was going to be the fourth day if all went well. Keiko was sitting in the tea room, though she called it the color room. She called it that because she and Nai had decorated the room with paintings and color pages torn out of a coloring book.

She now sat there drinking tea and poking her jalapeno bagel, which someone in Circus had recommended to her. She didn't trust it, thinking it would live up to its spicy name. She narrowed her eyes at it and picked it up. She placed it a couple inches away from her mouth and stared at it. _I bet your just loving the thought of burning my mouth once I bite into you_, Keiko spoke in her mind, directing the comment to the bagel.

She glared at it a little longer and then leaned forward; taking more of a nibble than a bite of the jalapeno bagel. She sat it down; it didn't burn her mouth… yet. The spicy taste soon lit up in her mouth. Keiko clasped both hands over her mouth and her face was turning a light red. She reached for her tea, which was coincidently empty. She squeaked and tried running out of the color room, but someone blocked her way.

"Kei-chan?" What's the matter?" She looked up at Yogi, who was now holding her shoulders with a concerned look upon his features. Despite Keiko ignoring him, he still cared for the girl and tried his best to earn back her attention. It actually hurt him really bad, the way she ignored him. He'd stay up at night thinking of what he might've done wrong.

Her face flushed and she pulled away from Yogi_, I can't break this streak, just a couple more days and I can start hanging out with him again. _All this about Keiko ignoring Yogi was a bet set by Gareki, saying that she wouldn't be able to ignore Yogi for a whole week. Gareki explained they were practically attached at the hip and couldn't be separated from each other for more than an hour. So Keiko bet she could ignore him for a week. And that was the reason Keiko was ignoring Yogi.

Yogi frowned deeply after Keiko pulled away from him and sped out of the room. He stood in the doorway, feeling like he had been cast away from the girl for good. He felt like crying, he missed his Keiko so much it hurt. He **loved** the girl and her ignoring him made him feel worthless.

Yogi made up his mind, deciding to follow her. He stalked her silently, not wanting to give himself up. He watched as she slipped into her room. He waited a few moments before going in himself.

Keiko heard her door open. She was currently lying in bed; the burning in her mouth had subsided. She didn't have to look to see who it was. Only one person would follow her to her room. Yogi.

She stiffened under her sheets when she felt him sit down on her bed. She didn't move, hoping Yogi would make it easy and just leave. He didn't and he shifted slightly. Keiko heard a sniffle and realized it was coming from Yogi. He was crying. Keikos heart literally broke- no shattered into a million pieces, upon hearing the man she loved cry.

_Screw the bet_, she thought, _screw Gareki too for making me do this to Yogi_. She sat up in bed and leaned forward, taking Yogi into her arms. She lay back down, holding Yogi close to her. She never wanted to let go of him again.

Yogi gripped Keiko around her waist, not wanting to let her go. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent as he did so. Vanilla and strawberries. He was addicted to her scent. He cried a little bit longer as Keiko held him, accepting her warmth.

When Yogi stopped crying he looked up at Keiko who had a sad smile on her face. "Yogi-kun, I'm so sorry I ignored you, it was a stupid bet that Gareki made. And I regret to ever agreeing to it. Please, please forgive Yogi-kun." This time she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Please."

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Of course, Kei-chan." She looked up at him, honestly surprised. When she saw his smile, the one she missed so much, she couldn't help herself. She leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Yogi was surprised at her reaction but reacted quickly and leant into the kiss. Their lips worked in harmony as Keiko slipped her arms around Yogis neck and his arms wound around her waist tightly, both pulling each other closer.

When they broke apart they put their foreheads against each other's and closed their eyes, cherishing the moment. Keiko wound her fingers around in Yogis messy blonde hair and he stroked her long coffee colored hair.

"I love you." They said in unison. They gazed into each other's eyes and both smiled sweetly. She buried her head into the crook of Yogis neck once again and closed her eyes. She really did love Yogi, everything about him was perfect. His violet eyes, his messy blonde hair, his bubbly personality and most of all, the way he acted around her. He acted himself, still childish but more loving. He really did care for her.

The same thoughts were going through Yogis mind as well. Yogi thought she was the most beautiful person to ever grace this planet. He loved her smile, which could light up the darkest of rooms, her electric green eyes, her sweet, caring personality and most of all her way of cheering people up. She could even make Gareki smile, one of which are very rare.

Keiko soon fell asleep in Yogis arms. Yogi smiled at her sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and then closed his own eyes, falling into dreamland along with Keiko.

About a half hour later Gareki and Nai opened Keiko's door to reveal her and Yogis sleeping forms, cuddled close together. Nai giggled and Gareki let a small smile to be set on his lips.

"See I told you, those two can't keep away from each other."


End file.
